The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manage folders by manipulating selectable user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary manipulations include creating a folder, displaying a folder view associated with a folder, adding selectable user interface objects (e.g., application icons, document icons, folder icons, etc.) to a folder, removing selectable user interface objects from a folder, repositioning selectable user interface objects within a folder view of a folder, repositioning a folder icon within an arrangement of selectable user interface objects and deleting a folder. Exemplary selectable user interface objects include icons representing applications, digital images, video, text, icons, and other documents, as well as applications icons that are associated with computing applications (e.g., mobile device applications and/or personal computer applications, etc.).
But existing methods for performing these manipulations are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, using a sequence of inputs to create, modify and/or delete folders and content within folders is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.